


Love Is A Tricky Game

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Everyone Is Alive, Everything Hurts, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Sorry, Inner Dialogue, Ishimaru Kiyotaka needs a hug, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon in this AU, Prime Minister Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Sad Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Said Past Bullying, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Is it wrong to love two people at once?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (One-Sided)
Kudos: 15





	Love Is A Tricky Game

**Author's Note:**

> I have major Writer's Block😭🤡

Ishimaru was constantly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Being the Prime Minister was difficult enough, but at least he aspired to be that.

He didn't aspire to get caught up in the game of love and trial.

He felt so selfish for doing so. He knew he couldn't control it, but it made his stomach twist whenever he thought about it.

He had a wife, Mukuro Ikusaba, now Mukuro Ishimaru, a fellow former classmate, with two children.

Yet, something else was on his mind. Mondo Owada, also a fellow former classmate, and best friend.

Whenever he wasn't spending time working, or with his family, he would with Owada.

He got butterflies every time he smiled, or complimented him in any way.

He loved his best friend, plain and simple.

He had no clue how well he managed to keep his feeling hid so well.

Maybe it was because of his passion.

He always wondered if Owada felt the same. He was Bisexual, after all, even with the preference to women.

Either way, it made Ishimaru sigh and try to accept his faith.

But what made it worse was his family.

Do not get Ishimaru wrong, he loved his wife, and children.

Mukuro wasn't a second option. He chose her because he actually did love her.

He was proud and happy with her and his children.

But he also loved Owada.

_At the same time._

It wasn't as simple as pining for someone and settling for the next best choice as a way to fill the void.

No, not anywhere close. He loved two people at once.

He couldn't help it, he felt greedy, still.

He still recalls the day his first child was born, a girl. Miyu.

He remembers holding her and crying of joy, but also sadness.

He felt like he was toying with his family's emotions, despite truly caring for them.

But the way his best friend became a better person, made him see the best in him.

It always reminded him of his children. His daughter, Miyu, who looked just like her mother, except the freckles.

And his son, Yuji, who looked more like him, but with the freckles.

He was upset over the fact that they even slightly resembled him. He didn't feel worthy.

They made him always accidentally say out loud,

_"How can something so amazing be my cause?"_

He felt welcomed and wanted whenever he came home and his family greets him.

And still, he continued to have unrequited love for his best friend.

He knew he couldn't have both.

Mukuro and Owada didn't get along at first. Eventually they did, but both sharing Ishimaru?

Only in his fantasies.

He will never forget the night he woke up at roughly three in the morning.

He awoke with a jolt. He looked over to his sleeping wife.

She was beautiful, sleeping peaceful, completely unaware of her husband's burning lust for her _and_ his closest friend.

He groaned and forced himself up.

He was wide awake. It was all a blur. Except the memory of him crying in the bathroom.

The constant stress of the unwanted love tug of war out of his control built up.

After, he stared at himself in the mirror. The same words ran through his head.

_**"Disgusting. Unworthy. Selfish. Obsessive. Egotistical. Mess. Crybaby. Cruel. Useless."** _

The words of school bullies ran through his mind. After he returned back to bed.

Mukuro never caught on, thankfully. She would have probably killed Owada, and then him.

Once he and her were watching they're their children play.

He smiled upon the lovely sight, but it dropped as it reminded.

Reminded him how he was running after his friend, yet was still content with staying still with his family.

Mukuro noticed. _"Are you alright, dear?"_ She asked.

He stumbled then looked at her. He gave an awkward smile. _"I'm alright,"_ He had said.

He wasn't. He would never be.

He felt like a failure. To his family. To his friend. To his father. To his Country.

He didn't want to end up like his grandfather. He had a Country he cared for and had to run.

Funny, how that was easier than something that shouldn't exist. Loving more than one person.

Ishimaru would get flashbacks to his entire relationship with Mukuro.

Their first kiss. First date. Proposal. Wedding. Birth of Miyu and Yuji.

Ishimaru had huffed. No matter how hard he tried to discard of the feeling for Owada, they clung.

Fate had seeped its plans into his head, until the words jumbled together and his head spun.

It was like the consequences of his grandfather had come back to haunt him specifically, despite not even being closely related.

Ishimaru stared down at his desk full of paperwork.

' _In another life...'_ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So there the Aromantic sat,  
> writing about love whilst eating pizza for breakfast,  
> and trying to rhyme like Cat in the Hat🤡
> 
> I see Ishi' baby as Gay, but for this fic's sake, he is Pansexual 
> 
> I must say, I've fallen for Ikusaba and Ishimaru. It's really cute! I didn't know how to write it, until this
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you don't mind, comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you have a great day!😊💞


End file.
